


Five Colors in her Hair

by ladyreapermc



Series: 64 damn prompts [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Spencer encountered Abby, she was moving to the apartment across from his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Colors in her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Prompt - 26 Color  
> http://64damn-prompts.livejournal.com/profile
> 
> 2: English is not my first language and I had no beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

The first time Spencer encountered Abby, she was moving to the apartment across from his. She had two big boxes piled by her feet and another in her arms as she struggled with the lock. However what really caught the doctor’s attention was the girl’s electric green hair. He couldn’t help but stare.

It took a minute, but she finally noticed him standing by his own front door and requested help. Still stealing glances at her head, he got her door open and helped her to drag the boxes inside. Once they were done, she introduced herself and thanked him profusely for his aid before closing the door on his face.

The second time he saw her was when she came knocking on his door at three in the morning asking if he had any baking soda. Her hair was a subdue blue this time. He was too sleepy to question her strange her request or the hour it was made, so instead, Spencer just invited her in while he searched his cabinets for the white powder.

After five minutes, he returned to the main room with the requested item and handed over to her. Abby grinned happily at him, kissed his cheek and walked out. The next morning, as Spencer was leaving for work, he found a plate of cookies in front of his door.

The third time he met her, he arrived from one of his N.A. meetings and found her sitting in front of his apartment door, a stack of DVDs on her right side, three bags of gummy bears on the other. She jumped to her feet and grinned at him, tucking a lock of purple hair behind her ear. Spencer smiled back despite himself and unlocked the door, allowing her to step inside first. They stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking about everything and nothing with the sound of Doctor Who as background noise.

The fourth time, Spencer was in a bar with Morgan, Garcia and Prentiss. He had barely caught sight of the bright pink head when Abby had her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He felt himself blushing as he saw three pairs of amused and confused eyes staring at him.

When the girl pulled back from the hug, she grinned wide at him and announced that she had told the guy by the bar that Spencer was her boyfriend, so she had to make it look real. Before he could say anything, Abby had already sealed their lips together and all thoughts of protesting vanished from his mind.

The fifth time, Spencer was the one who came knocking on her front door. Abby answered in just a towel, wet brown hair clinging to her neck and shoulders as she looked expectantly at him. Reid stammered over his invitation for dinner, unable to stop staring. Fortunately, she didn’t feel self-conscious at all. Instead, she pulled him inside, closed the door and let the towel slip to the floor, before pulling him into a kiss and whispering they could order in afterwards.

xxx

 


End file.
